


The Right Way Home

by reflexion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Author, Cuban Lance, Cuddling, Fluff, Keith is totally the little spoon, Lance is the Best Boyfriend™, Lance loves his BF, M/M, Noodles, The cute outweighs the sad, and Keith loves him, but it's not too bad, criminal minds - Freeform, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexion/pseuds/reflexion
Summary: Shiro was gone, Keith thought, and he would never get the chance to say goodbye.Despite everything, though, Keith was still breathing.Maybe he would never be okay again,but maybe he would.And with someone like Lance right there beside him...His odds were pretty damn good.





	The Right Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been meaning to post something on here about my favorite babies for the longest time, but I haven't gotten around to it until now. I was watching an episode of Parenthood with my mom and it inspired this lil thang that I just scribbled up.
> 
> For maximum feels, listen to Wittgenstein's Arm by Neil Halstead while you read!

A soft knock on the front door cut rudely into Adele’s melancholy voice stemming from the turntable sitting on Keith’s coffee table. He frowned a bit before standing up and padding quietly across smooth hardwood to open the door.

“Hi, Keith,” the boy in the blue hoodie greeted, stepping past him and letting himself inside. “I brought Chinese and wine. The food’s from your favorite little place on 126th,” he hummed, “and as for the wine… well, I stole a bottle from Pidge.” Lance set two bags with the familiar logo of a panda bear and an expensive looking bottle of alcohol down on the coffee table as Keith slowly closed the door.

“I wouldn't have pegged you as an Adele kind of dude,” Lance chuckled, “but Adele is for sad times. We can't have that, now can we?” He asked as Keith joined him in the living room. The shorter male stood in a stunned silence, tugging on the ends of his plush robe self-consciously. He watched as Lance changed the record, a pop track he vaguely remembered purchasing filtering into the small apartment. Lance let out a pleased hum and took a seat on Keith’s couch. Keith wordlessly plopped down next to him, meeting an endlessly blue gaze.

“Why?” He managed, searching Lance’s expression with his own red-rimmed eyes.

“What do you mean 'why'? Since when do I need an excuse to crash at my boyfriend's place?” He countered effortlessly, leaning forward to pull takeout boxes out of the plastic bags. “Anyway, I bought a lot of food, so I'm thinking we can just finish off the leftovers tomorrow for breakfast. Is that gross? I don't think so,” he shrugged.

Keith felt a small smile spreading across his face. “Dinner for breakfast is pretty gross,” he mused as Lance turned to look at him. The blue-eyed boy’s expression seemed to light up at the sight of the slight grin Keith wore.

“Fine, we’ll have leftovers for lunch, then,” he scoffed. He handed Keith a box of noodles and a plastic fork. “Your dinner is served,” he crooned in a horrendous French accent. Keith only chuckled, accepting the food with a grateful nod.

“Thank you, Lance.”

 

 

Two episodes of Criminal Minds and a bottle of wine later, Lance had finally worn down Keith’s walls enough to get his lover to relax against his side. He could have sworn that he hadn't seen Keith looking so content in weeks…

Since before Shiro’s funeral.

“Lance?”

“Yeah, buddy?” He answered, absently toying with the soft hair on the nape of Keith’s neck.

“Why are you doing this for me?”

Lance took a moment to respond.

"I didn't want you to be alone on his birthday.”

Keith nodded slowly, seemingly accepting the answer, and curled a little closer to Lance. In return, Lance lowered his arm and wrapped it tightly around Keith, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. Keith sunk into the embrace and sighed against his companion’s soft sweater. 

“I really miss him,” a quiet, almost timid voice murmured against Lance’s neck.

“I know, mi cielo, I do too.”

The apartment was silent for several minutes. Lance simply stroked the side of Keith’s arm. So softly he almost didn't notice it, the shorter man gradually began to tremble, shifting his face to press deeper into Lance’s shoulder.

“Keith…”

“I'm sorry… I… it's j-just that…”

“Hey, shh, come here,” Lance murmured, turning his body enough to allow Keith to melt against his chest. He wrapped strong arms around his boyfriend, rubbing circles against his back and feeling Keith start to cry against him. He couldn't help but feel surprised- he'd never seen Keith cry. Not even during the funeral.

“I'm s-sorry,” he whispered brokenly and dissolved into a mess of loud sobs and tremors.

“It's okay, mi amor, I've got you, déjalo salir. I miss him too… I miss him too,” he soothed. Lance shut his eyes upon feeling warm tears well up inside them, choosing to concentrate on the lingering smell of lo mein, the fluffy texture of the robe Hunk bought Keith for Christmas, and the subtle scent of Keith’s shampoo. The smell of strawberries suited him, Lance thought.

 

 

Keith woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open against the darkness that had settled over the quiet apartment. His mouth felt dry, his face felt puffy, and his head throbbed, but the warmth pressed against his back made the minor discomforts insignificant. Lance was spooning him from behind, a heavy arm draped over his waist and warm breath tickling his neck. He couldn't help a small smile as he sat up and turned to admire his boyfriend.

Lance really was beautiful.

He stared at the gentle rise and fall of his chest for a few more breaths before standing up and walking away from the living room. He returned after a minute with two water bottles, a pillow, and a thick blanket.

“Mm, wha’ time is it?” Lance mumbled from the couch, rubbing his eyes as Keith took a seat next to him.

“Doesn't matter, go back to sleep,” Keith answered gently. He reached under Lance’s head and lifted it enough to slip the soft pillow under it before easing it back down.

“Do you-” he paused to yawn, “do you feel okay?” Lance asked sleepily. Keith took a sip of water before easing back down next to Lance, his face pressed against Lance’s chest, and draping the blanket over both of them. 

“I feel just fine,” he responded with a soft smile. He used his feet to pull the blanket down to cover both of their entire bodies.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Lance simply pressed a kiss to the top of his head and brought an arm down to rest against Keith’s waist. Before he knew it, Keith could feel Lance’s breathing slow down, signaling that the taller male had drifted off into sleep.

 

 

Shiro was gone, Keith thought. 

Keith would never come home and be greeted by the sound of his brother’s guitar playing.

Keith would never get an opportunity to surpass his brother at Mario Kart.

Keith would never get to see his brother’s bride walk down the aisle.

Keith would never get the chance to be an uncle to his brother’s children; to take his nephews and nieces out for ice cream.

Keith would never get to watch his brother open his own law firm to pursue his dream of making the world a better place.

Keith would never see his brother grow old- would never watch black hair turn gray with age. 

Keith would never feel the comforting weight of his brother against him, he would never receive another hug.

Keith would never get the chance to say goodbye.

 

Despite all this, despite everything, Keith was still breathing. 

He'd made it this far without Shiro there to guide him, to love him.

And somehow, by some impossible power unbeknownst to him, he would continue to carry on.

Maybe he would never be okay again, 

but maybe he would.

Maybe, just maybe, the gaping hole in his chest would close, would heal.

And with someone like Lance right there beside him...

 

His odds were pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh :3 Please share your love of Klance or come yell at me down in the comments sectionnn! This is my first post so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
